The Huntresses of Beacon
by TicciToby334
Summary: My first fan fiction on this site. Pollination ship. Might turn it into a harem story in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Late Night Movies and Confessions

Remnant's shattered moon shined onto Beacon Academy's courtyards, and through multiple dorm windows. All of it's pieces were currently showing. As the silver light filtered through the window belonging to Team RWBY, a team of first year Huntresses-in-Training. The four young ladies were sleeping soundly, each having a form of a good dream.

Blackest Day, beautiful, mysterious, quiet, kind, and a bookworm; Blake Belladonna, a cat Faunus hailing from the island Menagerie, who hides her cat ears with a simple black bow.

Whitest Night, elegant, prideful, exquisite, knowledgeable, and cold; Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a picture of perfection, down to the scar over her left eye.

Crimson Morning, kind, optimistic, talkative, thoughtful, and self-less; Ruby Rose, the silver eyed leader of her team, two years younger than anyone in the academy, who is plagued nightly with night terrors.

Golden Evening, joking, rowdy, strong, passionate, and protective; Yang Xiao Long, the blonde haired brawler, who can take a hit and deal back twice as much damage, plagued with PTSD from her losing her arm in a battle while protecting her teammates.

The four future Huntresses slowly woke, all at once, which was strange, as they never did anything in sync if weren't planned. This moment was not planned. Looking at their scrolls, they saw that the time was 1:35 in the morning. They sighed, Ruby going to turn on the light. They waited for their eyes to adjust before stretching. Glancing at each other's bodies while they stretched, they blushed slightly, but it was barely noticeable. You see, all four of the girls liked one another very much, even the sisters. But they were afraid to voice their feelings, fearing that they would have to choose one and didn't want to hurt herself or the others. They each went to the bathroom before sitting on their beds. Silence filled the room. It was thick enough that Crescent Rose and Gambol Shroud would have trouble cutting through it. Hell, even Coco's Gattling Gun would have trouble, and that could cut though Nevermore and Deathstalkers like butter. Finally, one of them spoke.

"Does anyone wanna watch a movie…?" Ruby asked, putting on her prescripted glasses, tucking a lock of crimson tipped brown hair. Puberty was doing wonders for her. Her silver eyes were more matured, yet still had their child-like wonder in them. She was a C-cup now, and close to Pyrrha's hight, which is shocking, as the redhead was a little over six foot. Her body was still thin, like a tomboy's, but she was starting to fill into a womanly figure with long legs, widening hips, and soft, unblemished skin.

"I don't see why not…" Yang said, shrugging and yawning, her hip length blond hair in a super thick, braided ponytail. She was slightly shorter than her younger sister, but had a much more womanly figure. She had lilac eyes that turned crimson with rage or when he semblance activates, and she catches on fire while she has it active. She had long tan legs, DD-cup chest, and wide womanly hips. She was lusted over by guys and girls all over the school, even in Vale. Her hands were callused because of her punching everything.

"Nothing better to do…" replied Weiss, her usual nature showing. Her long, pure white hair was loose and resting flat against her back. She was the shortest student at Beacon, and has the flattest chest, which is an A-cup. She had a somewhat full-grown womanly figure, it being petite like a ballerina or a tomboy. Her ice blue eyes showed both boredom and fatigue.

"…Spruce Willis please…" Blake said, almost whispering. Her black hair was down to her lower back, her black cat ears on show for the entire world, as she never wore the bow, unless it's in public, or if anyone is there with their team. She had D-cup breasts, a bit taller than Weiss. She had long legs, and wide hips. Here auburn yellow eyes were so brilliant, they might as well have been miniature suns.

Ruby nodded and put in The Second Semblance. They all sat together on the floor, leaning against each other for support and warmth. This caused them all to have a slight blush on their cheeks. They were quiet as they watched the thriller. Even quieter when it finished. They had the lights on, and were thinking of how it ended. Eventually, it was Blake who broke the silence.

"Play Truth or Dare? To lighten the mood?" everyone agreed. She nodded. "Ruby, Truth or Dare"

The leader thought a minute. "Dare" she said, smirking.

"I dare you to wear Weiss' heels all day tomorrow" everyone started giggling. Ruby sighed. "Fine… Yang, Truth or Dare"

"Dare!" she exclaimed, always up for anything. However, she wasn't up for this dare.

"I dare you to read a chapter of Blake's 'secret book' out loud" this caused Weiss to start laughing, Blake to blush, and Yang to look confused. "Which one? Her diary or Ninjas of Love?" she asked, not mentioning that she read both already, twice. in the past day alone. When Ruby shrugged, Yang grabbed Ninjas of Love and went to one of her favorite action scenes, which involved a giant purple dildo sword and monsters. She read it aloud, smirking all the while. When she finished, everyone was on the edge of her seat. Yang had such a way with words. When she closed the book loudly, she asked Weiss which one she was going to choose. She chose Truth. "Is it true that you hate your father?" the only answer was a nod.

"Blake, Truth or Dare" Weiss asked.

"Truth," Blake said, making sure that her book was put back into it's spot on her shelf.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Weiss asked. This caused Blake to freeze and hesitate, if only for a second. However, this was noticed by her teammates.

"No one…" Blake said as she moved back to her spot on the floor.

"We saw you hesitate. It's someone we know, isn't it?" Ruby asked. Blake simply nodded. They then started to try and get the each other to spill who their crushes were. No one budged or caved into the questioning. Sighing, Ruby moved her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, how about this? The next time we see our crushes, we kiss them full on the lips. Agreed?" they all nod and blush slightly. They go quiet, and, slowly but surely lean into the of the circle. At once, four pairs of lips met, their owner's eyes widening. They quickly pulled back, their eyes on the ceiling, the wall, the beds, the desks, anywhere but their own teammates.

"You three like me the same way?" they asked softly in unison. A couple seconds later and they all nod. They look to each other, their eyes full of excitement. Their hearts were thumping like angry rabbits. Their cheeks set aflame with a shade so dark, it puts Ruby's cloak /and/ namesake to shame. Blake leaned towards Weiss, kissing her softly. Weiss kissed back, their soft lips pressing against each other. Ruby cupped Yang's cheek and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. They gave soft, loving pecks against each other's lips. They all pulled back and did the same to the girl to the opposite direction. Weiss softly kissed Yang, while Yang kissed back with a hand through Weiss' hair. Ruby leaned in and kissed Blake, their noses side by side as they kissed. Again, after a second, they pulled back and switch partners. Ruby and Weiss kissed, their smooches warm and oh so soft. Yang and Blake kissed, Blake purring all throughout all the kisses. Soon, they all pulled back, panting and smiling like idiots. Yang was the one to break the silence.

"So, we're dating now, or…?" she asked, her heart beating at a million beats per seconds. They nod and lean in to the middle and the four kiss at once. They stand and lay in their beds, trying to sleep. They couldn't, however. Their minds were occupied with their lovers. The sigh and the two on the top bunks move down and lay beside the one below them, cuddling, smiling, giggling and kissing all the while. They soon fell asleep. Before they succumbed to sleep, they hoped that this wasn't a dream.


	2. Breakfast

Ruby was the first to wake up. She yawned and stretched, realizing that last night was in fact not a dream. She decided to wake up her team in a more passionate, loving way. She kissed Weiss on the lips, smiling when Weiss kisses back, her mouth opening for Ruby's tongue. Ruby slid it inside, both tongues fighting for dominance. Ruby won. They pulled back for air, smiling and panting softly. Weiss was the first to speak.

"Morning, my dolt" she said, love in her eyes. Ruby giggled.

"Morning, Weissy" the silver eyed leader said. She walked over to Blake and Yang, doing the same thing that she did to Weiss. Blake opened her mouth as they kissed and they fought for dominance. Again, Ruby won. Weiss was almost getting ready for the day when Blake walked up from her bed to allow Ruby to sit. Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist from behind and started to kiss her. They both opened their mouths, their tongue fighting for dominance. Blake won.

Ruby kissed Yang, only to have herself in a bone crushing cuddle hug. Yang opened her mouth and Ruby slipped her tongue in. They fought for dominance. If they didn't have to stop for air, they would be their for eternity. Neither of them were submissive to the other, and they both liked that. Ruby pulled back and smiled. "Morning, firecracker"

"Morning, Rubbles" Yang said, smiling. They got up and got dressed, Ruby making sure she had everything, while the others did the same test that Ruby did. The order of most dominant to least dominant are as follow: Ruby and Yang (Tied) Blake (Dominant to Weiss, submissive to Yang and Ruby) and finally Weiss (Submissive to all three of her teammates. The polly-lovers yawned and walked down to breakfast together, each holding each other's hands, though it could and was misunderstood for them being close friends and teammates. They waited in line, thinking of what to order, and of what they should tell to their friends. To their teachers. Their family. Would they be accepted? Blake didn't mind as much as the other three, but she was still scared, for the sake of her lovers.

When they got their food, they all sat on one side of the table, Team JNPR to their side, SSSN across from JNPR, and CFVY across from RWBY. Team RWBY were eating, feeding each other, giggling, and leaning into each other. No one noticed except for CFVY, especially Coco, the leader of her team of second year students. Coco smirked.

"You guys too, huh?" this caused Team RWBY to look up at the fashionable girl. Ruby asked the question on the poly-lover's minds.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, confused and kind of worried.

"You four are dating each other, right?" this caused the entire table to go quiet and look at them. Team RWBY were blushing and stuttering. Their reaction told it all. Finally, they decided to show it. Ruby kissed Yang, then Blake, the Weiss. Weiss then kissed Blake, Yang, then Ruby. Blake did the same, and then, lastly, Yang.

When they finished, Velvet, the bunny Faunus on team CFVY, squealed in glee. "Finally, we're the queer dorm!" this caused confused looks on the faces of RWBY. Velvet explained. "Well, Sage is pan, Neptune bi, Sun pan, Sage gay, Pyrrha pan, Juane doesn't care, Ren is bi, Nora is bi, I'm les, so is Coco, and Fox and Yatsuhashi are dating, and are bi. And, now that you four are dating each other, we're officially the queer dorm!" she said gleefully.

RWBY looked at him with shock and confusion. Finally, Ruby spoke. "You don't mind that we have three girlfriends each, between all of us? And the fact that me and Yang are sisters?" Velvet just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. You love who you love" she said, smiling. "If the one you loves happens to be your sister, okay. Father? Sure. Mother, cool. As long as the two in the relationship love it it doesn't matter" this put the polyamorous couple at ease and filled their hearts with joy. But, soon, the bell rang for first classes.


	3. Friends and Bullies

They all rushed to get to class so they weren't late. First was Peach for Ruby, Port for Weiss and Yang, and free period for Blake. Normally, Blake would love this time, but she felt saddened because she couldn't spend her first break with her girlfriends. She sighed and decided to go to the forest of forever fall and walk around, Gambol Shroud on her back.

Weiss and Yang were doing their notes while giggling, kissing each other every once in a while. They answered Port's questions with ease, and demonstrated everything with grace. They were just in a very happy mood. They sat the whole class, holding hands. They couldn't have had a better first hour. Ruby, however, was unlucky.

She was finished with her work for the class, and was busy drawing a picture of her, Yang, Blake, and Weiss. It was a beautiful drawing, Ruby and Yang in suits with Weiss and Blake in dresses. They were at a wedding. There was red lines attaching them by their hearts. She was going into detail on Yang's prosthetic arm when it was snatched out from under her hands by somebody. Looking up, she saw Cardin. Her eyes narrowed as Cardin observed it.

"Damn, Rose, nice drawing. I didn't know you were gay, though" he joked. "Well, that hairstyle, those clothes, your obsession with weapons and action, the _filth_ you hang around, why am I surprised?"

"Give it back, Cardin…" Ruby said. She felt fury build inside of her chest. She hated Cardin from the moment she saw him bullying Velvet's ears during the first week.

"No, filth like you should be below us, hide what they do in secret, practice it behind closed doors. Display it in the cafeteria? Now that's just wrong. " he stated. Ruby was getting angrier by the second. If looks could kill, Cardin would be skinned alive and thrown into a vat of lemon juice. Then shot with rocksalt.

"Give it back, or I'll-" she wasn't allowed to answer.

"Or what? You'll call your filthy incestuous sister? Or that heiress? Or the buzzkill? All of them are filth. You're filth. You should just end it today. Put everyone out of misery" he said with a sneer. That was the last of it. With speed that put her own semblance to shame, she vaulted over the desk, lifted Cardin up by the throat and slammed him into the concrete floor. Her grip was like a vice, the years of her handling Crescent Rose paying off.

Crescent Rose was twice her size, a high compact sniper rifle, and massive titanium blades, multiple gears and hinges that allow it to transfer as smoothly as it does, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that Ruby lifted Cardin, who is easily twice her size and weight, off the ground and slam him into the concrete with such force that it made a large dent.

Choking and gagging for air, Cardin looked up at the girl two years his junior, the one who took him down with ease. He expected tears of anger, maybe some mercy. He saw nothing but unbridled rage. He saw nothing but the intent to kill.

Through gritted teeth, Ruby spoke. "Never speak of me, my friends, girlfriends, or anyone like that again. Understand?" when he didn't answer, her grabbed his family jewels and squeezed hard, practically bursting them. This caused Cardin to scream like a girl. "UNDERSTOOD?" when Cardin nodded frantically, she released her grip. "If you fail to follow these orders, I'll cut your cock and balls off and shove them down your throat" she stood and started to walk away, but not before turning around and forcing her foot, which was in a steel toed boot, into Cardin's crotch so hard, he was falsetto for the next month straight. She walked out of the doors when class ended. Her friends were instantly by her side, trying to calm her down, not for her sake, but for the sake of her girlfriends and others. Nora grabbed the drawing and ran to Ruby with it, seeing how much space their was on the paper, but shrugged, thinking it was for scenery.


	4. A Lunch Surprise

After four hours of torturously slow classes, it was finally lunch. Team RWBY met at the entrance of the cafeteria and walked in, holding hands. Getting their lunches, they sat by their friends. Ruby hummed softly in joy as she ate, feeding her girlfriends every once in a while. She giggled when she saw Blake and Weiss kissing and murmuring soft, loving whispers. She was going to do the same to Yang when the cafeteria door burst open.

They all looked to see a tall, burly man with a whisky beard, wild black hair, crimson eyes, and an outfit that would've looked formal, but it was as if he slept in it. Around his neck was a tilted cross on a necklace. His most prominent feature was a tattered crimson cape, which covered a broadsword. Ruby gasped in glee. In an instant, Yang and Ruby were gone from the table, Ruby latching onto the man's arm way before Yang could get there. The man ruffled her hair, but his air was knocked out of him when Yang tackled him into a bear crushing hug.

"Uncle Qrow!" they shouted in unison while they hugged. Weiss and Blake walked to the family reunion, a bit curious. While they walked to the trio, Yang and Ruby were catching up with their uncle. Ruby was just about to tell Uncle Qrow about their polyamorous relationship with their teammates, when a look from Yang stopped her. She smiled and explained that Weiss was her girlfriend and Blake was Yang's. Blake understood why they did that, as incest was taboo, even if they were half-sisters. Weiss was slightly confused, but went along with it anyways, Blake saying that she'd explain when they get into the room.

Qrow smiled. "So, my nieces became players. Ruby, good job on scoring a Schnee. Yang, nice job on the mysterious girl" he had the same shit-eating grin that Yang always wears. They stood, Ruby and Yang standing near their girlfriends. Qrow started to drink from his flask.

"So, Uncle Qrow, why are you here?" Ruby asked, curious. This was normal, people coming in randomly. Qrow simply shrugged.

"Why do I need a reason to see my nieces?" Ruby and Yang gave him a knowing look. They knew it was a lie. Eventually Qrow cracked. "Fine. I heard that Ruby had her own team and I wanted to see it for myself" This seemed to go over well with the team, but they knew something else was happening.

"Besides that, what are you here for?" Yang asked.

"He's here for us" said a voice that Weiss knew all too well. Turning her head, she saw a trio of girls, the one in front was her older sister, Winter Schnee. The other two were Glynda Goodwitch and one the four have never seen. She was tall, slender with skin paler than the Schnee family, crimson eyes redder than blood, long, messy hair in a pixie cut, it originally being dark blue with cyan streaks in it. She wore a white crop top under a grey jean jacket that showed her belly button, and some white denim short shorts that showed off most of her milky legs. She wore white knee high tennis shoes, and in each of her ears were eighth note earrings. Tattooed onto each of her hips were bridged eighth notes. Strapped to her belt were twin pistols that were broad at the front, like blunderbusses, but they looked like speakers instead. One her back looked like a mix of a sniper rifle, shotgun, and twin swords, with a turntable on it. She had a shit-eating grin that beat Yang's as a long shot. They walked to the five. The bluenette was easily the tallest to ever set foot in Beacon, standing way above Yatuhashi of Team CFVY.

Qrow smiled at the three girls. "Hello, ladies. Missed me?" he had a smirk on as the three girls walk over. From behind him, another woman wrapped her arms around his waist. Turning his head, he smiled. The new comer looked just like Qrow, from the short, messy hair, to the silver tilted cross necklace. She was a well developed woman, almost rivaling with Glynda. Her skin was fair, she wore dress pants, dress shoes, and a dress shirt that showed off her cleavage. Over that shirt, she wore an unbuttoned vest.

"Yes, we all missed you, Qrow" said the Qrow look alike. Qrow smiled and kissed her. She smiled. The three others came and hugged Qrow, smiling as well.

Ruby looked between the five adults, smiling. "You guys are polyamorous?" she said in an excited squeal.

Qrow smiled. "Well, not exactly. These girls are apart of a harem, who's center guy is me" this earned a collective pout from the four girls clinging on him.

"Qrow…" whined Winter. "I thought you were dating us all at once…"

He sighed. "Ladies, we discussed this. We aren't considered polyamorous, because the four of you aren't romantically involved with each other. I love each of you, yes, but the four of you would need to date each other in order for it to be considered polyamorous" he smiled. This caused a sigh from Glynda. The one who said nothing the entire time was the bluenette, who was pouting as well. He then turned to Team RWBY. "So, you four are together?" This caused the group of girlfriends to pale a bit, Ruby and Yang paling more than others. What if Qrow separated them because of their relationship?

In unison, the four girls gulped audibly.


	5. Coming Out and Coming Clean

Qrow looked at them with a raised eyebrow, his crimson eyes flicking from each of the girl's faces, reading their emotions. _Teenagers are so easy to read_ , he thought. He chuckled to himself. _And easy to scare._ His chuckles turned to flat out bellows of laughter. Team RWBY furrowed their brow at the Hunter's laugh, confused.

"T-The look on your faces!" he laughed out, tears streaming down his face. He doubled over, pointing at the girls. He put a finger up, trying to catch his breath. He stood up, a wide smile on his face. "I knew you guys were dating. Hell, half of Vale does. The only one who doesn't know is Tai. And, I think he'll be okay with it" Qrow's Girls rolled their eyes in unison at their lover's antics. Only he would scare four Huntresses in Training.

"Anyways, I don't have a problem with it. Especially with you, Yang and Ruby. I kinda figured you two liked each other more than sisters, but didn't know it yourself" he smiled and turned to walk away.

Team RWBY nodded at one another and tackled Qrow, his girls moving away as he tries to run. But, alas, the strength of four teenage Huntresses in Training was too much for the experienced hunter, as he went down. Hard. Ruby had him in a headlock, Yang had her fist ready to make him sing falsetto for half a year, Weiss and Blake were ready to break his arms. Qrow tapped out quickly.

"Never, EVER scare Team RWBY like that again" Ruby said. Her girlfriends pecked her cheeks, resulting in a blush that put her namesake to shame.

"So, you four are dating. I knew that Yang was bi, and Ruby was gay, but I wasn't sure about you two" he pointed to Weiss and Blake. Weiss spoke up.

"Well, Mister Branwen, I don't know my sexuality until the night we started dating. I think I'm pan…?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck. It was then Blake's turn.

"I know for sure that I'm pansexual. I love the person, not the gender" she says, her ear twitching very slightly, unnoticed by anyone who didn't know her secret.

Qrow smiles. "Well, you two better take good care of those two. Or, you'll have me, Raven, and Tai after you" the two girls nodded. "Anyways, I'm glad that you four came clean. Now, if you'll excuse us, Marshmallow here has a wicked party planned for a lot of our friends" he says this as he wraps an arm around the bluenette, whose name is unknown to Team RWBY. They assumed that her name was Marshmallow. They all nodded as Qrow and his girls walks out, all of them chatting. With that, the lunch period was over. They all rushed to their next class, which they all had Professor Goodwitch for Combat Class.


	6. Dance Dance Infiltration, but Different

A couple months have passed since Qrow's surprise visit. It was now the month of the Vytal Festival. There were booths of food and games, students from all over Anima came to Vale to participate, and there was said to be a dance soon. The days have passed in a flash, and soon it was the time for Team RWBY to get their outfits for the dance. This consisted of Blake and Ruby going to get suits as they weren't comfortable with dresses - and Yang's bust was too big to fit in a suit of any size - while Yang and Weiss went to get dresses.

Ruby had gotten a blood red dress shirt with black slacks and wore black shoes. She embraced her farmer heritage and wore a stetson as well. Well… it was mainly because of a dare, but it fit with her outfit. She wore nice shiny boots with spurs on the back to complete the outfit. She even managed to tame her mess of hair to look like what Qrow called Formal Chaos.

Blake had gotten a full suit, mostly black with a white dress shirt and white gloves. She wore a jacket that had coat-tails that went down to her lower leg, and she brushed her hair straight and made herself look professional. Some said she was cosplaying as Sebastian from the anime Black Butler. They weren't wrong. They really weren't wrong.

Yang had gotten a yellow dress that hugged her curves perfectly, but didn't show off much. She tamed her mane as much as she could, which wasn't much. She wore yellow lipstick and black eyeliner. She was the definition of high school beauty.

Weiss had gotten a dress that was pure white with some accents of pale blue in the shape of frost across the hem. She also had a see through sort of cape draped over her shoulders. She had white, elbow length gloves with the same frost pattern. She wore the pale blue as lipstick, eyeliner and eyeshadow. She looked like Elsa.

They walked to the entrance to the ballroom and complimented to the other about their outfits for the night. Then they decided who would go with who for the dance.

After a long argument and a group game of paper rock scissors, they decided that Yang and Ruby were together for the night, and Weiss and Blake were together as well.

They danced the night away, with each member taking the stage and doing their individual dances, Ruby with a country dance (McCree's Dance from Overwatch), Yang with a party dance to techno, which all of the guys and some girls fawned over, Blake with a dance said to go with anything (Shinjii's dance from Overwatch) and Weiss with ballet, from Swan Lake.

When they were done, they watched Jaune from Team JNPR approach Pyrrha from the same team, in a dress. He rocked that dress. They watched as Team JNPR did their group dance, then when Ren and Jaune went up against Fox and Yatsuhashi from Team CFVY in a dance battle. They cheered them on and laughed and had a good time. However, Ruby saw something out of the corner of her eye and told the others.

They went to investigate, each getting weapons that matched with their outfits. Ruby grabbed a double barrel shotgun and a lasso that doubles as a whip, Yang grabbed Ember Cecilia, because they went with everything, Blake grabbed a Tommy gun, and Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster, which fit perfectly with her outfit.

When they got to the CCT Tower, they saw the figure, a woman, walk in. They followed her. However, they lost her when they got up to the top. It was like she disappeared. However, they saw a scroll in a slot in one of the systems, and promptly destroyed it. Blake logged on and used the skills she gained in the White Fang and tracked whatever wasn't supposed to be there, found a bug, and squashed it. She then sent a cleaning program, undetectable to most, and wiped out any bugs and virus in Vale. They cheered when they completed it. Another day well done.

Afterwards, they went back to the dorm and got ready for bed before snuggling together, falling asleep in bed.


	7. Morning Surprise

Our favorite polyamorous couple was sleeping soundly the next morning, Ruby snoring and her foot twitching, Blake cuddled on top of Yang's heater-like body, Weiss cuddled between Yang and Blake, and Yang snoring the loudest out of them all. It was amazing, sleeping with your lovers, dreaming in ignorant bliss. However, there was only one person that could ruin this.

It was still early as Team RWBY started to wake. In unison, the slowly opened their eyes and stretched, sitting up. They yawned in almost perfect unison. However, something happened that no one expected. The door opened.

An hour earlier, three Bullheads arrived at Beacon docks. Two of them are very pristine and clean, while the other was a bit dirty and had a couple dents in it. When they landed, one man stepped from each. The one who walked out of the worn down Bullhead was a blond man with violet eyes who was obviously very strong. The two men who came from the two pristine and perfect Bullheads were intimidating. The first one, shortest of the three, had snow white hair and ice blue eyes with a mustache that wiggled when he talked. The last one, tallest of the three, had black hair, amber eyes, and a lot of hair on his chest.

"Ghira, Jaques" the blond nodded to the two men.

"Ah, Taiyang. It's been too long" said the white haired man, Jaques. He hugged Taiyang tight.

"I agree," stated the black haired man in his very deep voice. "Far too long, my friend" he smiled and hugged the two men. After a bit they pulled back and smiled.

"Now, I trust that you two are for your daughters?" asked Tai. To this, the two men nodded. "I am too, for Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long" he states, smiling softly.

"Well then, let's get going, shall we?" asked Ghira.

Jaques nodded. "Let's" with that, the three men walked to the main office to get passes before they head to Team RWBY's dorm room.

Back in the present, our four heroines were half asleep when the door opened. They turned to the sound, their eyes half open as they do. When they saw who was there, their eyes widened, minds woke up, and their hearts fell into their bellies as fear filled their beings and showed through their eyes. It was their fathers.

"Yang, Ruby, time to ge-" stated Tai as he opened the door. He was not prepared for what he saw. There were bunkbeds, or, the frames of bunkbeds. The mattresses, sheets, pillows and blankets were in the middle of the room, where his daughters lied, along with two other women. This was shocking to say the least to the Blond Berzerker. Never had he ever thought that his daughters would be gay, and date three girls at the same time, let alone one of them being related by blood.

'I-It might be just a sleepover. Yeah, a sleepover…' he thought hopefully.

Ghira Belladonna was in shocked silence as he saw that his daughter, Blake, was laying with three young women. He felt the same feelings as his blonde friend. He wished this was a sleepover, or just a faze at least. He closed his eyes and looked away.

Jaques, surprisingly, was the most lenient with the situation. He didn't approve, Lord Ohm knows he doesn't, but it was Weiss' choice on who she loved. Her being gay? Sure! He didn't have to worry about his baby getting pregnant anytime soon, though he feared that, with the way this went, his family line would go out. That was fine, though, as long as Weiss was fine. Her having three lovers? Totally fine! In Atlas, it was actually frowned upon to actually not attempt to have more than one lover (1) Either way, he was fine with Weiss falling in love with three women.

"D-Dad, we can explain!" the Poly-Team stated loudly, in unison, before looking at each other. Okay, was it them or was that getting a bit… creepy? They turned back to the three men, two of which looked very pissed, while the other looked… indifferent.

"Explain. Now" stated Tai.

The team spent the next forty-five minutes explaining what happened, from when they came to Beacon, even though they never thought of each other that way, past the part where they got together, and to now. By the end of it, Tai and Ghira had calmed down to the point they were a bit lenient, not as much as Jaques, mind you, but just enough that they would accept the concept of their daughters in love with three women.

"Alright, ladies. I approve" said Tai. Ghira nodded as well.

"As do I" he stated. The team was relieved to hear this. They all turned to Jaques, who was spacing off.

He came back when Tai said his name. "Hmm?" he looked at him, who glanced at the girls then back. "Oh, don't worry. I'm fine with it completely. Not uncommon in Atlas. Though, I will have to find someone to bare the Heir to the SDC…" he said, trailing off towards the end.

The team sighed in relief, until their bellies rumbled as one, and boy was it loud. They blushed.

"Breakfast?" asked Ruby.

Everyone else nodded and they stood, the three fathers getting out to let them change.


	8. Years Later, Marriage

Years have passed since the four Huntresses became a couple. There were some scares, such as when Blake was impaled by a Nevermore feather, or when Ruby lost her left leg. There was excitement, such as when Ruby and Yang proposed to the others. And joy, such as when they accepted.

It's been years since the fathers of RWBY found out about their relationship. They were happy for their daughters, and would support them all the way. This led to the three men being seated in the front pews of the church, opposite side of the mothers of the four young women, seeing the happy couples up at the alter.

Blackest Day, beautiful, mysterious, quiet, kind, and a bookworm; Blake Belladonna, is that and much more. She's a lover, a bride, and a mother. She was dressed in a dark black suit and a white tie.

Whitest Night, elegant, prideful, exquisite, knowledgeable, and warm; Weiss Schnee, the ex-heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and lover of the three most beautiful women on Remnant. She wore a pure white dress, much like her old dress that she wore to the Vytal Festival dance, her veil covering the blushing and nervous face of the young woman.

Crimson Morning, kind, optimistic, talkative, thoughtful, and self-less; Ruby Rose, the silver eyed leader of her team, and the happy-go-lucky of the group, happy to break up fights with hugs and kisses. She wore a crimson suit with a white tie.

Golden Evening, joking, rowdy, strong, passionate, and protective; Yang Xiao Long, the blonde haired brawler, who can take a hit and deal back twice as much damage, is the most passionate and romantic lover of the group, and considered the mother bear of the four. She wore a big, beautiful yellow dress with the veil covering her face and, more importantly, the eyes, which were a slight pink in worry.

On the right side were the brides maids, Pyrrha, Nora, Penny and Emerald.

On the left were the best men, Jaune, Ren, Neptune and Sun.

After what seemed to be an hour, the priest finally finished the rites and pronounced them wed. The four kissed, Weiss and Blake, Yang and Ruby, then Weiss and Ruby, Yang and Blake, then Weiss and Yang, Blake and Ruby. The crowd cheered and they went to celebrate.

At the after party, the couple danced and drank until the large cake came out. It was a five tier cake, the biggest being covered in red yellow black and white icing, the second biggest being yellow, the third being red, the fourth being black and the fifth being white. Everyone was crying, even Yang.

She stated, "This is so emotional, even the cake is in tiers!" causing some groans.

The cake was cut, and it seemed like they were just going to feed it to each other, but at the same time, they shoved the slices into their faces. After a moment of shock, everyone laughed. The married four just smiled and hugged. They knew that they were going to be happy for a long time.

(A/N): There will be one more chapter before the story is complete. Thank you for sticking with me through this. if you want me to rewrite this, message me, and I will rewrite it next school year.


	9. Epilogue

It's been a couple years since the marriage of Team RWBY. They've been through thick and thin together, fought together, laughed together, and cried together. Now, it's time for them to send their children off to Beacon.

Ruby was a teacher at the great school, having the spot of weapons specialist. Yang was working full time as a Huntress, Weiss was the newest Dust professor at the school, and Blake was an ambassador between Menagerie and Vale. It was a peaceful day, with the sun shining, birds tweeting, and families saying goodbye to their kids for the next couple years. All until a certain, massive family arrived.

"I don't wanna go!" wailed both, Ruby Rose and Summer Rose. Summer Rose was the oldest of the Belladonna-Rose-Schnee-Xiao Long household. And she was exactly like her mother. Very loud and child-like.

"I'm going to be there for both of you," stated Weiss with a roll of her eyes and a small smile. Yang was smiling, though trying her best to not cry as she was watching her children leave. Blake was ever so quiet, though her ears, which she never hid again, were flat against her head.

Ruby pouted but sighed. "Fine! But you're buying me cookies! And strawberries!" stated the red clad Huntress, pointing her finger to her white clad wife, who's response was an eyeball and a smile.

Yang and Blake both waved bye as the six people walked onto the Bullhead, two adults and four children, all theirs. They were going to miss them.

Jaune Arc, the new Headmaster of Beacon after Salem fell and Ozpin resigned, watched the new initiates as they flew through the air. He remembered when he was standing there. Now, he was married to two beautiful ladies, Nora Arc nee Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Arc nee Nikos. As he watched the initiates pair up, he honored the memory of Headmaster Ozpin, by sipping from his mug of coffee, and stating. "This is going to be an interesting year"

THE END


End file.
